De Veelas y Demonios
by Estatua-de-Sal
Summary: Hermione tiene una admiradora cuyo secreto podría provocarle la muerte. Las incertidumbres y temores de dos adolescentes mientras descubren su mutua atracción. FEMSLASH. Bienvenidos a mi masmorra.
1. Llovizna

**Obviamente ni el universo de Harry Potter ni los personajes son míos, solo me divierto jugando con ellos.**

**La historia está escrita desde tres puntos de vista diferentes, por favor déjenme saber si necesito delimitarlos de alguna manera.**

**Disfruten de mi locura.**

* * *

I – Llovizna.

Acaricia la lluvia los enormes cristales del ventanal de mi habitación, se desliza lenta hasta formar una pequeñísima alfombra líquida al borde del marco de madera, la observo entretenida por falta de algo más que hacer; así es cada mes, encerrada por un día completo sólo tomando la horrible poción que alguien de la enfermería me trae cada cuatro horas; ya estoy cerca de la próxima dosis, lo siento en todo mi cuerpo; vive, se despierta del inducido sueño y me grita a viva voz de sus deseos recónditos y salvajes, deseos de ella…

Debería adorarla, respetarla, venerarla, lejos de eso mi pútrida mente la alucina desnuda y tibia, carnal cubriéndome de pasiones ilícitas, de su savia virgen que con cada gota me conquista mares.

Enloquezco en necesidades, no puedo pensar, sentir… cuanto no diera por sentir… sus labios, sus manos… descubrir la promesa oculta en el brillo de sus ojos, el ritmo prohibido de sus caderas…

En el abominable curso de mis horas en celo una descabellada idea posó raíz en mi cordura y ahora, cuando más claros son mis pensamientos logro moldearla; tal vez no es totalmente absurda como imaginé al comienzo, tal vez dé frutos y, si tan sólo una sonrisa he de conseguir entonces bienvenida sea esta locura.

Cesó hace horas la lluvia mas casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil decidió quedarse bajo la segura cobija del castillo, era noche cerrada con una tímida luna asomándose entre las densas nubes, sin embargo una tenue luz tiritaba muy cerca del lago. Hermione Granger yacía acurrucada contra el tronco de un árbol milenario envuelta en la luz emanada de su varita, un libro abierto sobre su regazo, por su puesto y la noción del tiempo totalmente perdida. ¡¿Qué incontables misterios resguarden tan añejas páginas, qué delirantes aventuras han de ser reveladas, qué… confusión tan exorbitante cuando las líneas que leyera no son aquellas pertenecientes a " Hechizos y Encantamientos. La guía" sino a un intruso pedazo de papel que mágicamente apareció ante sus ojos? Ni siquiera el acercar la luz le hizo develar su contenido, estaba en blanco, una cara, la otra, nada… ¡¿oh? ¡oh! Ante su mirada curiosa la tinta se hizo visible y donde nada había elegantes rasgos daban lugar a palabras.

" _Aquí comienza mi intento de comunicación, con un Hola casi desprendido para no asustarte con la eternidad de mis palabras. El tiempo se me ha escurrido entre las manos, tenía tanto cuando descubrí los primeros matices de mi ventura, pensé que esperar sería lo indicado y pensé…y pensé… y tanto pensé y no hice que ahora estoy aquí, escondiéndome detrás de este papel que solo se revelará si eres tú quien lee; valoro tanto mi privacidad como respeto la tuya y no quisiera que me malentendieras, no es esto una broma ni un intento de burla como los miles que la estupidez ajena te ha provocado. Sólo quiero contarte que aquí, del otro lado de los cristales, nuestro lado de los cristales hay alguien que late para ti…por ti…de ti."_

- ¿Y…?

- ¿Y…, qué? - no dejo de reconocer que mis mejores amigos son extraños y quizás hasta algo despistados.

- ¿Querida, alguien se te declara y no vas a hacer nada?

- ¡No seas ridículo Brad, es una broma, otra pesadez para ver como Hermione "Sabelotodo" Granger hace de hazmerreír una vez más, por favor, ¿es que acaso no van a crecer! - tal vez me sobresalté un poco, pero ya estoy harta.

- Mione, bajo otras circunstancias te apoyaría, pero obviamente aquí hay algo más, por ejemplo…para qué tomarse el trabajo de encantar un pedazo de papel para que solamente tú, mi desconfiada amiga sea quien lo lea, sin analizar el detalle de cuan complejo dicho encantamiento es. ¿Me dijiste que el papel apareció anoche?

- Anjá.

- ¿Sólo apareció?

- Brad… - tan dotada inteligencia parece que a veces se le pierde a mi amigo.. – Si, tan solo apareció.

- ¿Y solamente tú puedes leerlo?

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?, tú lo intentaste, supongo que sólo yo puedo leerlo si le creemos a quien lo escribió que, aun digo es mala idea. – la posibilidad de que esto sea real, aunque increíblemente fascinante aun no me parece posible.

- Tenemos que considerar también el hechizo de localización. – después de darle vueltas al papel por una cara y la otra, finalmente Brad levantó la vista. - ¿Querida, no crees que es demasiado trabajo y tiempo invertido en una broma, sin mencionar la hermosa y perfecta caligrafía?

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - ¡oh, oh!

- Hermione Granger… tienes una admiradora.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pon ese cerebro tuyo a funcionar y analicemos los detalles…

Y con cierta ayuda y convencimiento por parte de mi amigo, bueno, en realidad más convencimiento que ayuda empezó a formularse un plan, observaríamos a todo el que me mirara por más de los segundos reglamentarios y luego iríamos haciendo una lista de posibles candidatas; aun pensaba que era una broma, ¡pero… ¿y si no, y si realmente hay una chica, Merlín haz que sea una chica, en esta escuela que se interese en mí? La idea de que mi admiradora secreta sea del género femenino tal vez me hubiera asustado años atrás, pero desde que conocí a Brad, con su carácter desenfadado y su perenne sonrisa… ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que sería tan difícil ocultar mis indicios de homosexualidad de un adolescente gay?, solo me miró por unos minutos y sus primeras palabras descubrieron lo que , según yo bien había sabido guardar.

- Querida, si quieres conversar tu amiga Brad siempre está dispuesta. ¿Hay alguna chica especial que te robe el sueño?

Mi boca aun estaba abierta cuando me rodeó con su brazo y guiándome lentamente hacia el salón principal me contó cuan afortunada era de ser parte de " La Familia". Con su ayuda y su apoyo las largas noches de llanto fueron pasando y la paz de aceptarme a mi misma me ha hecho mas confiada, he madurado, mi cuerpo ha dejado de ser extraño para hacerse sensual y firme, femenino, me he convertido en toda una joven mujer de dieciocho años.

No puedo dejar de pensar en quién será, cómo será aquella que me escribe y no se muestra, cuáles serán sus razones para ocultarse…

Definitivamente mi nota ha llegado a sus manos; anoche desde mi estratégico escondite pude ver como su rostro se llenó de sorpresa… Recuerdo cuando la ví por primera vez junto al árbol, leía como siempre, pero esa noche había una luna enorme alumbrando todo, concentrada en su libro ni siquiera notó cómo la imagen suya petrificó mi espíritu y pulverizó mi alma; así me quedé por siglos, a penas respirando, mi cuerpo tenso y duro, inmóvil por temor a romper el hechizo, mágico hechizo de luna que me hizo hallarla junto al siniestro lago expidiendo paz por cada uno de sus poros, divina, absolutamente divina. Di unos pasos alejándome cuando tropecé con algunas rocas apiñadas, las suficientes como para cubrirme mientras las sombras hacían el resto del trabajo. Desde entonces cuando deambulo por los pasillos en busca de un afortunado encuentro infructuoso me escurro hacia este, nuestro sitio, y ahí está, siempre leyendo sin sospechar siquiera que aquí me tiene, observándola, protegiéndola.

Esta mañana traté de coincidir con su mirada al tiempo del desayuno, pero tan preocupada estaba en su conversación con Brad que apenas la vista levantó; tal vez mi nota lejos del placer y el elogio que pretendía le ha causado duda y enojo. ¡Oh Hermione querida!, ¿cómo puedes dudar de ti, cómo Querida mía he de mostrarte mis razones para sentir este desboco en mi corazón de tan sólo verte… cómo?

Llovía una vez más fuera del enorme castillo, la caída feroz de las gotas contra el techo lograban una melodía triste de acallada dulzura; cada estudiante se concentraba en el pastoso líquido bullendo en sus calderos, la poción debía tornarse azul al final de la cocción para alcanzar el efecto deseado, unas hojas más de Azuria Venenosa, unas vueltas hacia la derecha, lentamente para que la mezcla no se desestabilizara y explotara, ya casi… ya casi… Estaba tan atenta a su labor Hermione que cuando el pequeño trozo de papel se materializó junto a su caldero solo abrió los ojos como inmensas órbitas y siguió moviendo su varita; pero ese segundo de vacilación fue suficiente para que el caldero comenzara a tambalearse peligrosamente atrayendo la atención y el horror de los que cerca se hallaran. Un rápido y preciso movimiento de su varita y todo se encontraba una vez más bajo control, el profundo azul sonrió satisfecho desde el caldero para, de nuevo alcanzarle a Hermione el merecido sobresaliente.

" _Aquí me tienes otra vez; ¡Hola hermosa! Ayer no imaginé que mi nota fuera más que bien recibida y en mi egoísta afán de descubrirme ante ti no consideré la posibilidad de que quisieras comunicarte conmigo, qué no daría yo… Hoy el sobresalto de mis nervios ha disminuido y más claramente pienso; encontrarás un pequeño vial junto a esta nota, es todo cuanto necesitas para que una misiva escrita llegue a mí, una gota y en mis manos estará al instante siguiente. Contestaré todas y cada una de tus dudas y aquí estaré siempre para ti… por ti… de ti."_

- Esta nota es menos intensa…- dice que ya no está nerviosa y me pregunto, ¿quién puede entrar en nervios al hablarme, o en este caso, escribirme? -…solo para decirme del vial con el extraño líquido.

- ¿Es idea mía o noto algo de desilusión detrás de tus palabras?

- ¿Por qué habría de sentirme desilusionada? – me defiendo contra ningún enemigo, ¿a qué realmente le temo?

- ¿Aún crees que es sólo una broma?

Tal vez me este engañando al crear esta falsa esperanza, pero mientras caminó junto a Brad hacia nuestros dormitorios, teniendo que responder sus mil preguntas, sí… si quiero creer que es cierto, pero aún así… miento, aunque sea para ver a Brad gimotear como una niña.

- ¡Si!, ¿qué más podría ser?

- ¡Pero Querida!, - ahí está la niña.- ¿qué otra cosa quieres de ella, te ha dado incluso la herramienta para encontrarla?

- Bien, dejemos eso para luego, ¿tienes alguna sospechosa? – todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, para ese entonces ya habíamos secuestrado una mesa en la sala común.

Aprovechando que nuestros amigos aun no se nos unían comenzamos a repasar la "Lista". Una chica de segundo año que estoy segura simplemente se encontraba fascinada con mi inteligencia. - ¿En serio Brad?

- ¡Qué, te mira cada vez que se cruzan en los pasillos! - respondió mi amigo a la defensiva.

- Y las pocas veces que la he mirado sale corriendo despavorida, creo que esa chica está aterrorizada de mí.

- Bien…descartada. - el resto, la muy, muy fértil imaginación de mi buen Brad.

- Brad, se supone que me presten atención en sentido positivo, no que a cada minuto quieran despellejarme.

- Del odio al amor, Querida, hay una fina línea. - incorregible.

- ¿Por eso incluiste a Pansy Parkinson?

- Exactamente.

- Descartada. - atiné a decir a media carcajada, la que fue interrumpida por la estruendosa voz de Ronald Wesley.

- ¿Oye Hermione vas a ir el Sábado al juego, es que ayer no te vimos mucho y hoy…?

- Hemos estado ocupadas en asuntos de chicas Ron, pero cuenta con tus admiradoras favoritas, ahí estaremos. – Brad adora hacer enojar a Ron, y el otro que aún no evoluciona fuera de ese machismo idiota…

- ¿Hombre, cuándo…?

- ¡Por favor chicos! Ronald, Brad está bromeando contigo. Sí, estaremos en el juego el Sábado, por cierto, ¿contra quién juegan? – haría cualquier cosa para borrar esa expresión de repulsión del rostro de Ron, incluso, hablar Quidditch.

- Ravenclaw, ¿sabían que este año tienen un nuevo Seeker, hay rumores de que es…?- nada mejor que un sudoroso Ron sentado junto a mí y hablando de deportes para que mi mente se quede en blanco por el resto de la noche, gracias Merlín por la tarea, sino aun estaríamos en el mismo tema.

A Merlín gracias por haber mejorado mi fortuna; era de madrugada cuando el pedazo de pergamino apareció entre mis libros…

" _Aun no estoy muy segura de que esto sea lo correcto, temo que solo es un juego en el que seré yo la víctima, pero a pesar de mis defensas te doy el beneficio de la duda. ¿Quién eres?"_

Desde tan temprana hora estoy en pie; ¿cómo contesto semejante pregunta sin revelar mi identidad o la magnitud de mis demonios, cómo le explico que mi corazón esta hecho para ella y ella solamente, que mi alma no es capaz de brillar sino es para ella, que me esfumo a cada segundo de no estar junto a ella?

Cuando mi mente afiebrada alumbró esta idea jamás pensé que iría más allá de unas cuantas notas y luego el olvido, cómo imaginar siquiera su vida junto a mí?; en nuestra pesquisa eterna por el amor verdadero a veces no nos detenemos a considerar los sentimientos del otro o a cuánto dolor los expondremos con nuestro peculiar modo de amar. Cuando frases como "Ritual de Apareamiento" se introducen en la conversación no puedo más que sentirme fatal, ¿acaso somos animales, bestias en celo?, no la juzgaría si esa fuera su reacción, pero, en el rincón de mi ser donde soy más egoísta, más hembra, donde sé que sin su compañía moriré indudablemente la fuerza se redobla y me arriesgo. Tendré infinita paciencia y mucho más amor.

A pocos minutos de un nuevo amanecer ya los ojos de Hermione se abrían para absorber las lecciones que le ofreciera este nuevo día, estiró su cuerpo descansado; después de enviar la nota en plena madrugada pudo aquietarse lo suficiente como para ganar unas horas de sueño; desperezó su cerebro y comenzó su ritual matutino. La belleza cuesta, dijo su madre cuando decidió cambiar su apariencia para convertirse en la joven mujer que ahora batallaba para domar su cabello que, a base de ungüentos y tratamientos se ve increíble, aplicaba el sutil maquillaje que, sin robarle juventud realza sus facciones. Fue en medio de las sombras y el lápiz labial que apareció el papel. Comenzó su corazón a latir desenfrenado y los sentidos a dispararse. Terminar la rutina matutina, pensó, luego… luego habría un salón entero lleno de estudiantes y más tarde interminables clases que requerirían de toda su atención…¡Este será un largo día!

" _¿Quién soy preguntas?, no hay respuesta fácil para describirme. Soy sólo yo, una mujer; no insultaré tu inteligencia jugando con los pronombres, sé que al menos eso sospechas; tan mujer como cualquiera que te sueña incluso despierta, que te vela cada instante por temor al final del encuentro. Cuando termine el año escolar tal vez no te vuelva a ver, por favor tenme paciencia si quiero compartir tanto contigo. Soy como tú, con temores, con incertidumbres, con tanto y tanto para ti que estoy segura nunca llegaré a darte…_

_Gracias mil por escribirme, eso es mucho más de lo que me atrevo a anhelar._

_Piensa siempre que aquí me tienes, tuya… toda tuya."_

- ¡Hermione, deja de jugar con el fastidioso papelito, no estás prestando atención a lo que hablamos por un maldito papel en blanco. - si tragara antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué me perdí chicos? – Brad el salvador.

- Usual riña entre Ron y Mione. - dijo Harry encogiendo sus hombros.

- ¿Querida, si la pelea es con Ron por qué quieres estrangular a Harry? – y Harry decidió mirarme en ese mismo instante. Supongo que la culpa es toda mía por tener mejores amigos hombres, insensibles, egoístas, obviamente, excepto por Brad, pero él tiene su propio género.

- Lo siento. – y como todo el día mis dedos juguetearon con la nota en mi bolsillo hasta, inconcientemente ponerla sobre la mesa.

- ¡¿Oh?

- ¡¿Oh, qué? - los ojos de Brad apuntaron al papel hasta que mi cerebro cayó en cuenta.

- ¡Oh!

- ¿Buenas nuevas? - preguntó en tono discreto, los chicos a nuestro alrededor perdidos en Quidditch.

- Confirmación de nuestra sospecha.

Una hora después escondidos en una esquina de la sala común, luego de haberle leído la nota a Brad al menos cinco veces no habíamos llegado a ninguna conclusión.

- Fue bueno que le escribieras, pero fuiste muy directa Querida.

- ¿Qué me sugiere, Oh Brad, gran gurú de las notas románticas? – el sarcasmo en mi voz se podía oír desde el pasillo.

- Exactamente eso.

- ¿Eso qué?

- Una nota romántica; la chica te confía que tiene temores, quizás estemos tratando con alguien que acaba de descubrir su atracción hacia una persona del mismo sexo…

- ¡Oh!

- Realmente Querida, esa inmensa capacidad intelectual tuya no debería ser sólo para uso académico. - supongo que fue muy obvio el descontento en mi mirada cuando Brad prosiguió sin otra broma.

- ¿Entonces?

- Sugiero que la exhortes a que confíe más en ti.

- ¿Y cómo hago eso?

- Revelándote, Mione, revelándote.

Críptico Brad, a veces pienso que es un adolescente viejo, tal vez como mi admiradora, con mucha más madurez que la justa en estos años de rebeldía.

Revelarme, mucho más fácil, dicho que hecho, fue por fortuna y esa increíble intuición femenina que llevó a Brad a descubrir mi secreto, ni siquiera Harry, que es el menos hostil de mis otros amigos ha inspirado tan absoluta confianza; ¿cómo entonces lograré escribirle a una total extraña que también yo temo…?

Es fin de semana y los pasos se me han perdido rumbo al lago, es muy tarde pero no puedo dormir, tal vez el manto de la noche inspire en mí las palabras justas…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció, vale la pena publicar los otros cuatro capítulos que están escritos?**

**Por favor comenten y me harán inmensamente feliz.**

**Gracias.**


	2. Quidditch

**Queridos lectores:**

**Gracias por acompañarme en esta locura, particularmente, Setiembre y blahys por sus comentarios, han estimulado increíblemente mi musa...Gracias mil.**

**

* * *

**II. Quidditch.

El alboroto se despertó temprano esta mañana de Sábado, casi tanto como mis compañeros de equipo. Hoy es mi primer juego como Seeker oficial para la casa de Ravenclaw, mi casa. A pesar de la emoción de mi primer juego y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas no logro dejar de pensar en ella, confió tanto en mí con su última nota…

"_Sin temor a equivocarme te aseguro que conozco los síntomas, no tienes nada que temer conmigo, comparto tu forma de sentir. He estado ahí, detenida en el tiempo sin saber cómo la monotonía se me convirtió en caos, he temido el ser juzgada por la ignorancia y la insensibilidad, he llorado noches enteras tratando de hallar el valor de enfrentar un nuevo día; pero cuando me dí cuenta que el fin de todo eso estaba en mis manos lo sostuve fuerte para no dejarlo ir jamás. He, por sobre todas las cosas, aprendido a aceptarme y respetarme, esa es la clave. Si tu razón para ocultarte es esta debes saber que en mí hallarás a una amiga y…quién sabe…quizás más."_

Entre el desayuno y cambiar mis ropas por el uniforme de Quidditch no tuve la oportunidad para escribirle, a demás, una respuesta a su confesión requeriría absolutamente mi alma entera vertida en papel. La trama de mi vida se complica a la vez que mi más anhelado sueño se trastoca en realidad, mi corazón ha dejado de doler por el imposible de tenerla, mas nuevas dudas afloran a mi mente. Lejos está de mí intención alguna de hacerle daño, pero la bestia que traigo dentro en algún momento aparecerá para derrumbar el delicioso castillo de naipes que he de haber construido para entonces; ¿será decirle la solución, contarle de mi peculiar forma de amar; qué hará, odiarme o repudiarme como el animal que creo ser?...dudas, dudas…miles de dudas…

-Mione, por fin llegas, ¿dónde estabas?

-¡OH Brad, nada, no respondió a mi nota de anoche! –sé que estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria, pero qué más podía hacer.

-Querida, dale tiempo, tal vez está pensando cómo corresponder.

-¿Tú crees? –y mi pequeña rabieta tuvo que ser pospuesta por el inicio del juego.

Sólo veo los partidos en los que juegan mis amigos, personalmente considero que sería más productivo un reto académico, tal vez un juego donde, en vez de apalear pelotas y volar arriesgándose a perder la cabeza, las casas ganen puntos por contestar preguntas certera y ágilmente, o por cocer pociones, o quizás…pero el hilo de mis pensamientos fue rudamente interrumpido por Brad.

-¿Mione, sabías que Ravenclaw tiene un nuevo Seeker, se rumora que sea…? –las palabras de Brad se esfumaron en el viento cuando vimos volando justo hacia mí la Golden Snitch, el cuerpo dorado se detuvo a escasas pulgadas de mi nariz y las alillas parecían revolucionar a mil por segundo, así como se paró comenzó un vertical ascenso a inmensa velocidad, cuando volví la mirada hacia donde había estado la Snitch casi morí de la sorpresa; un rostro… semi sudoroso de hermosos ojos azules y labios que se quebraban en sonrisa cómplice; el indiscutiblemente femenino rostro de Fleur Delacour, mirando mis ojos, o más bien buscando algo dentro de mis ojos. Supongo que en ese instante vio como Harry doblaba hacia arriba persiguiendo a la elusiva Snitch porque con un movimiento tan brusco como gracioso ella también se elevaba rumbo al cielo.

-…Fleur Delacour.

-¡Wow!

-¿Y?

-¿Hm.?

-¿Y?... -cómo quiere Brad que lea sus pensamientos. -¿qué dice la nueva nota?

-¡OH…no hay nota!

-¿A qué se debe entonces la expresión entretenida y la mirada nublada?

Alcé mis ojos entonces para tropezar otra vez con la deliciosa Fleur Delacour que, con su sonrisita soberbia bien plantada en los labios, conversaba con sus amigos mientras me miraba.

-Ella.

-¡OH Querida! –dijo Brad siguiendo el curso de mis ojos.

-Apuesto a que está contándole a sus amigos lo idiota que parecí en el juego. -mi humor se tornaba cada vez más lúgubre.

-Mione, no dejo de reconocer que toda la población masculina, incluyéndome, y la mayoría de la población femenina, incluyéndote, de esta escuela disfrutaría inmensamente de unos momentos a solas con "La Delacour". -odio cuando Brad se comporta todo macho lascivo con cejas elevadas y todo, aunque tiene razón. -pero la chica ha demostrado ser mucho más que un cuerpo espectacular, un…

-Brad, no divagues.

-En fin, Fleur es tanto cerebro como belleza y en los…¿dos años, hace dos años que lleva en la escuela?, nunca se ha prestado a burlas ni cosas por el estilo.

-Bien, Fleur Delacour es perfecta…-murieron las palabras en mis labios junto a todo rastro de sarcasmo cuando junto a mi plato apareció un papel atado a la más hermosa rosa amarilla que jamás hubiera visto.

-¡OH Querida, eso es una declaración!

Volé del salón principal donde estuviéramos cenando tan rápido como pudieron mis piernas hasta llegar a la orilla del lago.

"_Mil veces hermosa Hermione; dicha inmensa has provocado al confiarme tu secreto a la vez de, sin intención alguna, haber abierto un universo de incertidumbres. ¿Más?, mi alma entera daría por tener más contigo…pero se despierta en mí una amalgama de aprensiones cuando el encuentro se hace tangible. Para mí han sido siglos de observar sin tener el coraje de hablarte, de verte crecer y madurar junto a tus amigos, junto a mí que desde las sombras siempre he estado aquí. Temo Hermione, tengo tanto miedo de dar rienda suelta a esta infinita magia que va mucho más allá de hechizos y brebajes, temo por ti. Verás… mi sangre es mi condena y, no quiero que también lo sea para ti. En un arranque de egoísmo concebí la idea de contarte y ahora que el momento se me vino encima…no puedo…simplemente no puedo._

_Me odiarás infinitamente en este instante, pero estoy segura que más aborrecerás al yo del que necesito protegerte, créeme, estarás mejor sin mí._

_Hasta siempre mi hermosa Hermione."_

Mi alma ha marchitado con cada palabra que forcé sobre papel, este desgarre total, este desprenderme de mi cuerpo y sumergirme en la nada, este ahogarme en la estupidez de haberme creído "normal"; hasta donde ha llegado la omisión de mi mente, hasta cuando pretendía usurpar el rol de humana, de no tener el animal que llevo dentro…¡Por Merlín!, casi cometo la locura de enfrentarla a mi monstruo, este monstruo que sin dudas hubiera atacado su inocencia y consumido su pura alma… Fue su límpida mirada la catálisis de mi hecatombe, ¿cómo pude siquiera pensar en mancillar el candor de su ser con la corrupción de mi espíritu, con la banalidad de mis viscerales inquietudes…cómo?

Esa noche Hermione soñó, soñó con sirenas de alucinante belleza, soñó con un gato parlanchín que jugueteaba en su ventana y soñó…y soñó… Hasta llegar a la infinita profundidad del mar donde criaturas de cuerpo gelatinoso la esperaban para que liberara a su reina enfrentando las mortales fauces de un calamar gigante; y empuñó Hermione una espada de cristal que le otorgara uno de los habitantes de las profundidades y se lanzó hacia el fondo del hoyo donde habitara la criatura, después de nadar por unos minutos notó Hermione que no le faltaba el aire y que respiraba perfectamente dentro de aquella masa de agua y nadó un poco más hasta tocar fondo, y fue entonces cuando descubrió la enorme crisálida frente a sus ojos, supuso que dentro estaría el calamar y cómo enfrentaría al calamar sino haciéndole salir de su escondite. Nadó Hermione hasta acercarse a la crisálida que, luego de una cercana inspección se dio cuenta estaba hecho de plumas, y para nada le pareció a Hermione extraño, al fin y al cabo estaba soñando. Probó entonces con la punta de su espada entre las muy blancas plumas, lejos de la dureza que esperó encontrar una delicadeza casi irreal le hizo retirar su arma; la crisálida comenzó a moverse, a estirarse, a trastocarse en inmensas alas blancas que casi envolvían su cuerpo ; sin saber si atacar o retroceder quedó Hermione inerte en su lugar entre las alas, boquiabierta e impresionada ante semejante despliegue de magnificencia no notó cómo entre las dos alas se iba formando un cuerpo esbelto, curvilíneo, femenino, de blancura deslumbrante, de cabellera semi plateada…de ojos multicolor que la observaban curiosos…de labios jugosos que se abrían lentamente…

-¡¿Hermione?

-¡AHHHHH!- por Merlín que extraño sueño, aun despierta puedo sentir como floto, como toda esa agua ha cubierto mi cuerpo…Mientras decido si debo o no tomar un baño el enigmático sueño va evaporándose de mi mente, sólo permanece la sensación de haber encontrado algo maravilloso, de, por increíble que parezca, haber descubierto el sentido de mi vida…

-¿Querida, qué te hiciste anoche?

-Estuve un rato por el lago y luego me fui a dormir. –la sonrisa inexistente alertó a mi buen y extremadamente empático amigo.

-¿Mione, cómo te fue con la carta? –la pregunta fue recelosa y lenta.

-Terminación en vez de declaración.

-¡¿OH? –la tristeza me invadió al contemplar los ojos de Brad.

-Pero está todo bien, estoy bien. –me apresuré en mi intento de enmascarar la realidad de mis sentimientos.

-Querida…

-En serio Brad, estoy bien…sólo creo que hay algo más detrás de todo esto y no me detendré hasta descubrir qué. –a medida que hablaba las palabras se arraigaban a mi voluntad, y decidí entonces que haría todo lo posible por cumplirlas.

-¡OH, bien, bien…!, ¿y, cual es el plan? –mi perfecto amigo.

El desayuno se nos hizo corto en nuestro afán de despedir al resto de la pandilla y escurrirnos hacia la biblioteca, afortunadamente nadie se asoma por la biblioteca en Domingo. Leí la última nota ante los sentidos atentos de Brad para que, con esa confiable intuición suya coincidiera con mi primera impresión…hay algo más.

Pensé que podría esconderme en la biblioteca, que en Domingo nadie tendría tanta necesidad de estudiar o fuerza de voluntad, sin embargo a pocos minutos de mi llegada escucho el obvio susurro de voces y pasos, alzo la mirada y para mi sorpresa ahí está…Hermione Granger en todo su esplendor, la realidad de que sea ella me golpea y sólo atino a cubrir mi rostro con el libro que sostengo entre mis manos. Conversa animadamente con Brad; desde darme cuenta de este delirio me he dado a la tarea de sondar discretamente su territorio; se de sus amigos, de su historia, de su familia…de su delicioso cuerpo que parece hipnotizarme como canto de sirena hasta perder el hilo de mis propios pensamientos, es hermosa como no hay igual, es compasiva, justa…sofocantemente sensual sin darse cuenta de las miradas que acarrea cuando camina; se ha convertido en una joven mujer de fuerza imponente que complementa su belleza…es perfecta.

Y admiro desde la seguridad de mi libro sus dones de virgen damisela, damisela encantadora que sonríe con todo su rostro a pesar de la segura concentración…dejo mis ojos vagar por sus labios que gritan bésame, su nariz adorable, su cabello que trasluce los intrusos rayos del pálido sol de la mañana, sus cejas perfectamente moldeadas, sus ojos…infinitas cavernas de curiosidad y pasión que … me miran llenos de confusión. ¡OH!, el libro yace sobre la mesa y mi escrutinio ha sido puesto al desnudo, se que debo huir, que el deseo de mi corazón se hará visible en mi rostro, pero no puedo apartar la mirada y absorbo sedienta cada segundo que me dedica…y en ese preciso instante que sin apuro ni barrera dejo flotar mi alma y reflejarse en mi ser…suspiro por el beso que no le daré, por las caricias ocultas que nunca dejarán mis manos…y humedezco con la punta de mi lengua mis labios resecos mientras sus ojos persiguen el movimiento…y deseo…y veo deseo.

-¡OH, disculpa Fleur si te interrumpimos, no sabíamos que teníamos compañía!

-Para nada. –dije poniendo el libro frente a mis ojos otra vez; casi soy descubierta.

-¿Mione…Hermione?

No es esta la primera vez que esta sensación de reconocimiento invade mis sentidos, tal vez a eso se deba mi natural recelo hacia Fleur Delacour. Cuando dos años atrás fue presentada en el festín de bienvenida nuestras miradas coincidieron como ahora, vi entonces sorpresa, desconcierto, frustración…vi todo un torbellino de emociones en su rostro por simples segundos para ser luego remplazadas por esa típica sonrisa suya entre soberbia y pícara que la hace más misteriosa aún. La imagen había sido grabada en mi mente, sentí que la conocía, que mi alma reconocía su mitad perdida a la que sólo hacen alusión poetas y locos, sentí que era mía y yo para siempre suya…como ahora. Pero la realidad y mi inseguridad en ese momento se interpusieron a esta necesidad de saber más, de ella, del por qué siento como siento cuando la veo…pero quien sabe si este sea un mejor momento…

-¿Brad, crees que sea Fleur? –sin pensar en cuán absurda sonaría mi pregunta la dejé escapar.

-¿De qué hablas Mione?

-¿Crees que sea ella mi admiradora?

Tras una larga contemplación de mi cara, supongo que buscando signos de locura, Brad me respondió seriamente.

-¿Por qué se escondería Fleur Delacour? –con su irrefutable lógica mi querido amigo pasmó cualquier idea al respecto que pudiera conjurar mi mente.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, por favor alimenten a mi musa...COMENTEN.**

**Gracias por leer.  
**


	3. Veela primera parte

**Aquí estoy, como Fénix renaciendo de entre las cenizas, para todos aquellos que han leído esta historia les aseguro que aun está latente y, si la vida me lo permite las actualizaciones serán más frecuentes. Sin más, adelante.**

* * *

III. Veela (Primera parte)

El quedo lamento desperezó los sentidos de Hermione, no habiendo descansado más que un par de horas los párpados le comenzaron a pesar cuando la causa de su abrupto despertar se hizo aparente, un acallado quejido de infinita tristeza empañó la quietud de la noche, destilándose por entre las rendijas de la ventana hasta posarse en sus ahora muy abiertos oídos, gutural súplica tan llena de pena que el corazón se le arrugó de dolor ajeno y, siendo Hermione en exceso compasiva, se dispuso a ayudar. Por alguna extraña razón los pasillos del laberíntico castillo se hallaban desiertos, ni rastro siquiera de algún profesor patrullando en busca de furtivos estudiantes.

La imagen que recibió a Hermione cuando finalmente alcanzó la orilla del bosque heló su sangre a la vez que incendió un abrasador fuego que se diseminó por todo su cuerpo hasta inundarlo en incontenibles escalofríos. La criatura del fondo del mar, aquella que hubiera soñado, estaba ahí, de espaldas, con las blanquísimas alas extendidas emitiendo un desgarrador alarido mientras su rostro se volvía hacia la luna llena que con sus plateados rayos la cubría. Tal vez fue el crujir de una rama bajo sus pies, o el retumbar estridente de su corazón, pero la presencia de Hermione fue revelada ante los ojos multicolor que ahora la observaban ... trepidantes... sospechosos.

- Hermione... mi hermosa Hermione. - la voz explotó en su cabeza mientras los hasta ahora inmóviles labios exhalaron una cansada sonrisa. - Soy yo... tuya... siempre tuya...

- ¡OH, Brad! – gemí aliviada ante la llegada de mi amigo quien, sin preámbulos se desplomó junto a mí en el sofá que frecuentemente habitábamos.

- ¿Querida, no me digas que dormiste aquí? – aquí como Brad ampliamente ilustrara con sus revoltosas manos consistía en el susodicho sofá el que estratégicamente descansaba delante de la chimenea en la Sala Común.

- Claro que no, de hecho casi no pude dormir... – la ceja interrogante en el rostro de Brad enunció la innecesaria pregunta. – Volví a soñar con... la mujer desnuda. – inconcientemente bajé la voz mientras sentía como un leve rubor teñía mis mejillas.

- ¿La de las alas y el cuerpo espectacular? – Brad miró alrededor cerciorándose que aún nuestros amigos no entraran en la Sala.

- ¡Brad! – lo amonesté con voz débil y ojos entornados; sí, esa misma mujer que en sueños me llamaba, que... si presto atención a mis descarriados instintos, es una versión fantástica de quien escribió las notas. – Anjá.

- ¿Le viste la cara, ya sabes quién es? – mi fiel amigo, tan ansioso como yo por descubrir este misterio.

- Si y no...

- Querida...

- ¡Déjame terminar antes de que me acuses de críptica...! – pero mi explicación quedó truncada porque en ese momento sonó la estridente voz de Ronald proveniente de las escaleras.

- ¡Vamos rápido a desayunar, estoy muerto de hambre! – tuve que morder mi lengua para no contestar con un "¿Cuando no?". Mi mundo puede estar patas arriba pero siempre puedo contar con mis amigos para que le inculquen la normalidad que necesito.

¡Maldición, maldición, mil veces maldición, la piel me arde, la sangre me hierve, el cuerpo entero me duele de tanto deseo, de reprimir este torbellino absoluto que cada vez se me hace más difícil aplacar, MALDICION! Siento como los temblores se apoderan de mis miembros, como la espalda se me desgarra en trémulos jirones, me desfiguro y sólo la imagen de ella mantiene mi sanidad, ella y sólo ella, siempre ella; cabalgando apasionada al compás de mis caderas, dándose entera a esta febril carrera hacia el límite de mi sufrimiento, quemando con su esencia cada rastro de impudicia en mi vientre, mi vientre que desesperado se diluye en lava que corre por mis muslos cuando el celo llega a su cenit y finalmente... jadeante... Abro los ojos para encontrar que mi cuerpo ha regresado a su forma humana y que solamente, como cada vez, mi delirante imaginación es la culpable; estoy sola, no hay vestigio alguno de que ella estuviera conmigo, y muero... como siempre.

- ¡OH, señorita Granger, discúlpeme!- gritó sobre su hombro Madame Pomfrey mientras casi corría rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw luego de haberme dejado tirada en el piso como un saco de papas.

- No se preo... - sin darme tiempo a completar la frase desapareció la mujer en el corredor adyacente. ¿¡Por Merlín, qué esta pasando!

- ¡Hm. llevaba prisa Poppy!- los ojos titilantes de Albus Dumbledore descansaron sobre mi rostro que estoy segura ostentaba una mueca de estupefacción. ¿De dónde salió?

- ¿Está todo bien profesor, algo en lo que pueda ayudar? - para ese entonces ya había recogido los libros con la ayuda de Dumbledore y me disponía a seguirlo cuando una inescrutable expresión cruzó su mirada.

- OH no querida Hermione, nada de que preocuparse, Poppy lo tiene todo bajo control. - y así como apareció, el director se esfumó entre las húmedas paredes del castillo.

- ¿Fuiste atropellada por una anciana de qué, 100 años?, Hermione. - por Merlín, cómo se me ocurrió contarle a Brad delante de Ron, el muy insensible no ha parado de reír.

- Querida, en esto estoy con Ronald, Poppy te lanzó al suelo, debe tener algo de músculos debajo de todas esas arrugas. - ese fue el colmo y hasta yo perdí la compostura estallando en una estruendosa risotada que, por su puesto, hizo a Ron reír aun más fuerte y a Brad casi caer de la silla.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -y como si Harry hubiera hecho el mejor chiste del mundo lo recibimos a carcajadas y con el abdomen adolorido de tanta risa.

- Mione... Poppy...jajajajaja...

- Dumbledore... en el piso... y pum...

- Cuando hablen en oraciones completas me avisan. - Harry con su expresión divertida nos acompañó en nuestro risible dilema.

- Pero ya, en serio, algo importante está pasando en la torre de Ravenclaw. - dije al fin recuperando mi anterior aplomo.

Mi duda fue descartada al mismo tiempo que la hube formulado, sin embargo vi en los ojos de Ron una pizca de recelo, la causa ni siquiera la sospecho, pero duró solo un par de segundos para enseguida desparecer mientras el pelirrojo se sumía con Harry en una ridícula discusión sobre un jugador de Quidditch.

- ¿Brad... - mi amigo ya había enterrado la nariz en un enorme tomo de Runas Antiguas. - tendrá algo que ver eso con mi admiradora? – Brad asentó el libro sobre la mesa, lentamente, a lo mejor pensando cómo responderme. ¿Por qué no puedo abandonar la sospecha de que Fleur tiene algo que ver en todo esto, tal vez es sólo mi deseo de llamar su atención, pero este sentimiento de que estamos conectadas no se me esfuma de la mente?

- ¿Hermione, aún sigues con la absurda noción de que sea Fleur? - ¿hastiado, incrédulo?

- Pues, no se... - respondí a la defensiva. - ...es esta persistente idea que taladra mi cabeza cada vez que pienso en el asunto.

- Mione... - dijo Brad con un muy poco característico tono de seriedad. - ...si quieres conquistar a Fleur Delacour, adelante, arriésgate, estoy seguro que vale la pena, pero hazlo porque es una mujer hermosa y hasta podría asegurar que una bella persona, no esperes encontrar algún ... que se yo ... inexistente misterio.

- Sabes de sobra que baso mis conjeturas en hechos, no fantasías... – mis ojos se tornaron fríos mientras el rostro de Brad me miraba apenado.

- Mione, sólo quise decir que si persigues a la chica por las razones equivocadas corres el riesgo de decepcionarte.

- ¿Entonces que sugieres, me olvido de todo nada más?

- Te conozco demasiado Querida para saber que no te detendrás hasta llegar al final; sólo te digo que es Fleur el objetivo menos probable de haber escrito esas notas.

- Hm. - respondí no muy convincentemente dando por terminada la charla. Brad regresó a su libro y yo a mis cavilaciones.

Por espléndidas que resultasen las copas de los árboles incendiándose bajo las anaranjadas y púrpuras luces del alba, la vista del lago en pleno amanecer careció de la inherente magia que es mi hermosa Hermione, ni siquiera los primeros rayos de un sol recalcitrante reflejados sobre su superficie bañando todo mi alrededor en rojos y morados brillantes lograron que me animara. Ayer fue un día particularmente largo, mucho más encerrada en mi asfixiante habitación y sufriendo el agonizante martirio de mi celo; los de la enfermería se atrasaron horas con mi poción y en medio de mi calvario encontré algo de paz, irónico, o más bien imposible, pero así fue; y me pregunto entonces si no es que habrá mucho más de lo que hasta ahora mi Madre y mi Abuela han revelado, estoy conciente que solo al sufrir una entera transformación estaré lista para recibir y principalmente entender los conocimientos que se han heredado durante las generaciones de mujeres en mi familia, pero esta incertidumbre... Asumí, tal vez erróneamente, que la bestia que en mi habita y clama a Hermione como su Alma Gemela es solamente una fuerza destructiva, una aberración a la normalidad de ser completamente humana, pero...¿y si la paz que ayer experimenté no es más que el principio de aceptar que no es un animal dentro de mí, sino parte de mi propio ser, la parte que más la desea, que más la necesita, que quizás hasta la proteja, yo, yo amante, yo...Veela?

Decidí en ese preciso momento preguntarle a la única persona que, sin rodeos respondería a mis preguntas.

"_Querida Gabrielle:_

_Acudo a ti como último, o, a decir verdad, único recurso; en los pasados meses mi... aflicción... que debió permanecer en estado inactivo se ha hecho más violenta hasta el punto que no sólo durante el día de celo es incontrolable. Tengo la sospecha que el final, o el principio, está mucho más cercano que lo antes previsto. ¿Gabrielle, acaso estás tú pasando por lo mismo?, en pocos días será tu cumpleaños y finalmente conocerás los misterios de nuestra estirpe, estando en Francia con Mamá y Abuela la transición te resultará más fácil, pero aquí, donde me temen y hasta olvidan mi poción me siento desequilibrada. Hermana, por favor, explícame qué está pasando conmigo, ya no sé qué hacer o pensar, Gabrielle, se que va en contra de cada regla que nos ha sido inculcada, que ni mi cuerpo y mucho menos mi mente están preparados para comprender y aceptar la magnitud de cambios, pero por favor...necesito saber._

_Escríbeme pronto._

_Fleur."_

La misiva fue corta y carente de las zalamerías y bromas propias de las dos hermanas, una lechuza rápida llevaría su nota y, sin más opción que esperar se perdió rumbo a la biblioteca.

- ¿Brad, me acompañas a la biblioteca?

- Mione, pero es Sábado... - memoria de mosquito, ¿ya olvidó que dejamos una conversación pendiente?, pero con un halón en la manga de su camisa lo dirigí hacia el retrato de entrada. No quería perder más tiempo, este fin de semana develaría el asunto de las notas o definitivamente lo olvidaría, o sea, qué sentido tendría tratar de descubrir a quien no quiere ser descubierta.

- Aún tenemos algo de que conversar ... en privado.

- ¿OH?, ¡OH!

- OH. – me burlé sarcásticamente.

- Si... si.

Confiscamos una mesa al fondo del salón, lejos de los ojos y oídos de Madame Pince y, sin perder tiempo Brad me acribilló a preguntas.

- No es fácil de explicar, vi su rostro, pero estaba borroso y, no se, me dio la sensación de que sus rasgos eran familiares... como cuando ves a alguien pero no sabes de donde le conoces... pero sus ojos Brad, sus ojos cambiaban sin parar recorriendo todos los colores y tonos del arcoíris.

- Hm...

- ¿Hm, eso es lo único que tienes para decir?

Pero la respuesta expiró en los labios de mi amigo porque en ese preciso instante Fleur Delacour hizo acto de presencia acomodándose en una de las mesas opuestas; pálida, ojerosa, con el cabello opaco y los ojos apagados.

- ¿Fleur... - me escuché decir su nombre como en un trance, como si el sonido no hubiese salido de mi boca. - ... estás bien?

- Si... - exhaló esbozando una tenue sonrisa. - ...el estúpido clima de este país...

- OH, Querida, deberías ver a Madame Pomfrey... - intervino Brian antes de que pudiera contestar con alguna réplica tajante; tan hermosa como soberbia.

- Ya lo hice, descanso y un horrible brebaje, pero, como ya saben, tenemos toneladas de tarea esperando por nuestros esclavos cerebros...

Sólo frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y continuó prestando atención a los libros que mientras hablábamos espaciara sobre su mesa. Cuando pensé que había terminado de hablar levantó su rostro y con un misterioso brillo en la mirada dijo.

- Gracias por preguntar, estaré bien. – Fleur Delacour, el enigma, cuesta pensar que fuera la misma chica que dos años atrás ni siquiera podía sostener mi mirada sin que un reflejo tácito empañara sus facciones, la que ahora sonreía de soslayo aparentemente complacida con mi inquisición, un definitivo enigma, un excitante misterio... pero en fin...

- Te decía Brad que algo en esta extraña criatura a quien continuo soñando me parece tan familiar, como si de alguna manera la reconociera, o tal vez... - dejé vagar las palabras, ¿estaba realmente dispuesta a enfrentar la posibilidad, por irracional que pareciese, de que fuesen mis sueños y las notas, algo más que meras coincidencias, y si estaba en lo cierto, qué significaba todo aquello?

- ¿Tal vez...?

- ¿Quizás mis sueños sean más que simples chispas neurales producto de mi subconsciente, tal vez son mensajes de... mi admiradora?

- ¡Hermione...! - sabía que aún Brad no había descartado la idea de que descubriéramos a quien mandara las notas pero esta teoría admito se pasaba un poco de la raya. - ¿Mione, me estás diciendo que de repente crees en todas las sandeces que habla Trelawney?

- No, Brad, por supuesto que no, es que hay tantos cabos sueltos, tanta sombra sin luz en este asunto, ¿y su última nota...? - _"... mi sangre es mi condena..."_ reverberaban las palabras en mi cabeza, cómo es posible que un fluido acarree tanta importancia, obviamente no para mí, nacida de padres muggles, doctores por demás, sabía a ciencia cierta que el viscoso líquido rojo sólo fungía como transporte, vital, innegablemente, pero nada más. O quizás, en el más metafísico sentido, mi admiradora sí pensara que su alma se encontraba en la sangre y que de alguna manera esta estuviera manchada... no, que absurda noción, ni siquiera el más ignorante apoyaría tal falacia. No, la sangre significaba ser hija solamente de sus propios padres, nieta de sus abuelos, sólo ella y nadie más en el mundo entero contenía la información genética resultado de su árbol genealógico; familia, herencia, ser portadora de características y enfermedades...

- ¡Brad! - el gritillo excitado provocó la mirada curiosa de mi amigo.

- ¿Después de esa reflexión interior - ¡ja, qué gracioso! – llegaste a la conclusión que son puras estupideces lo que acabas de decir?

- No, pero mientras pensaba, me vino otra idea... ¿y si está enferma y no me quiere contagiar ...con su ...mal? - el tono en mi voz fue cambiando a medida que la gravedad del descubrimiento se fue arraigando en mi mente, letalmente enferma, quizás, y por ninguna razón aparente una vez más mi vista se extravío rumbo al hartamente conocido rostro de Fleur Delacour, sus ojos llenos de picardía y a la vez un no se qué tan indiscutiblemente suyo que casi la hacían lucir vulnerable... casi, pero no enferma, muy por el contrario, viva, llena de vida.

- ¿Querida, como llegaste a esa conclusión?

- Es la única explicación sensata. – y me levanté dispuesta a encontrar en este sitio algún sentido a las locuras en mi cabeza.

Después de casi haber volteado la biblioteca patas arriba sin resultado me retiré a mi habitación para releer, por enésimas vez, las notas que comenzaban a frustrar y agotar mi paciencia, y por si fuera poco, ahora sueños también; mientras hurgaba en mi baúl encontré el pequeño frasco con el líquido que hubiera transportado mis respuestas y, sin ninguna otra pista a seguir, me di a la tarea de descubrir qué ingredientes lo componían, en el peor de los casos, aprendería cómo hacer la poción, y en el mejor algún ingrediente sería lo suficientemente raro y exclusivo que rastrearlo a quien lo hubiera adquirido me dirigiría justo hacia ella, ¡Ja... brillante razonamiento mi querida Señorita Granger!

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?, como siempre, sus comentarios nutren a mi musa. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
